The Epic Story of Meap 2: MEAP GETS LOST IN DISNEYLAND!
The Cast *Meap *Phineas *Ferb *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Shadow *Classic Sonic&Tails *Mario *Mordecai *Rigby *Spongebob *Patrick *Kermit *Mickey *Cinderella Chapter 1 Sonic: Man, i'm bored. Phineas: Wait a second... Mordecai: What? Phineas: I think we might be forgetting something.... Spongebob: Like....? Phineas: ....MEAP! Tails: Who? Mario: Oh, isn't that-a why you needed the basketball money? Phineas: Yeah, we were gonna use that because the first story had a badly written plot, it was somehow gonna let us get Meap home! Knuckles: Wow, just less than 10 lines in, and Phineas broke the fourth wall! Phineas: COME ON WE NEED TO SAVE MEAP! So everyone went to the hospital. Phineas: Wow. Meap is still here, and he's better. In fact, I think this makes two stories in a certain epic trilogy uncanon! Rigby: So now what? Everyone just walks about forgetting about Meap. Meap: MEAP! Phineas: Oh yeah, sorry. Meap, we will make it up to you! Sonic: Yeah, we can.... uh... Suddenly, Mickey pops up from behind a window Mickey: Here, take these free tickets to Disney Land! Knuckles: Ooh unlimited pass! Shadow: OMG I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET MILEY CYRUS! Sonic: Shadow? How did you even get here? Shadow: Because my Spin Off ends here! Ferb: The original story seems to be milked to death. Phineas: At least the other versions other people made added variety and were actually better written then the actual thing. Shadow: I didn't say that. Now get the heck away from me, Sonic: ...you still wanna come to Disneyland though, don't you? Shadow: .......shut up, this day never happened, let's go. So everyone leaves the hospital, and then rent a big buss, as well as a 90's robot 90's Robot: I suggest we save humor by copying a recently released movie. Spongebob: Great idea, 90's robot. Phineas: Shut up, even though from the 90's yourself, you act nothing like it. Spongebob: I'm paid, of course i'll act stupid for extra salary! Patrick: WE'RE IN A TWINKIE! Spongebob: Him though, that's another story. Tails: I wonder what happened to Classic Sonic, Sonic, and what happened after he lost on Shadow's team. Classic Sonic: MUWHAHAHAH! I AM YOUR BUSS DRIVER! AND SO IS THE YOUNGER YOU, TAILS! Sonic: *dramatic hedgehog* Classic Tails: HELP ME! HE'S USING ME AS A CHAOS EMERALD OBTAINING SLAVE! Sonic: You're luck he hasn't taken you through Sonic 3 yet. Classic Tails: I'm gonna kill myself Tails: *dies because his younger self did* Sonic: BLAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! REBOOT! The Story Starts over Robotnik: PINGAS! Meap: Meap. Sonic: Too far back! The Story Goes Back to the Beginning of the bus scene. Sonic (Bad Future): STOP THEM! Classic Sonic: WHA? Classic Sonic Dies and so do both of the other Sonics, giving Tails the franchise. Shadow: OH NO U DIDENT!!11!1 The series is mine now! Tails: .... Shadow: IT'S ON SISTAH! Meap: *shoots rainbow out of mouth causing reboot to go before Sonic from the bad future killed Classic Sonic. Sonic (Bad Future #2): WHAT JUST HAPPENED??? Classic Sonic (Bad Future #2): Sonic CD again? Sonic: (Bad Future #1): ...I see.. two of me..... Sonic (Bad Future #2): No time to explain, Classic Sonic stop yourself! Classic Sonic (Bad Future #2): Okay *stops himself* The story returns to normal. Classic Sonic: So guys, who can't wait to get to Disneyland?! Sonic: ...my head feels weird. Chapter 2 Later at Disneyland. Sonic: So gang, how do we plan on doing this? Shadow: I look for Miley Cyrus,er, I mean Sleeping Beauty, er, Cinderella, er, uh... I mean Mickey! Sonic: Cool! That's who I was gonna go see! Shadow: I meant to say... Genie! Yeah, I wanna see if he'll give me a wish! Sonic: Okay, bye! Phineas: IMPOSTER! Phineas Costume: SECRUITY! Phineas: PUT ME DOWN!!! Secruity: You're going to jail, son. Phineas: NOOOO! Rigby: Well, i'm off to Adventure Land! Mordecai: No, you're following us! Mario: LET GO OFF ME YOU ROTTEN CHILDREN! Kids: WAAA Mario: Uh.. what I meant to say was that i'm-a not the real Mario. Sonic: Hey kids, do you reconize me? Kids: No. Classic Sonic: How about me? Parent: I must miss my childhood, I keep seeing it everywhere. Sonic: ...nevermind that, guys let's go! So everyone dashed to the prison of Disneyland. Phineas: *sigh* how'd I ever end up here? When I was being impersonated! Spongebob: *laughing* serves you right. Phineas: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR SAYI- Cop: Another year for attempted murder. Sonic: How much money do we pay for a brake out? Cop: ....you ruined my childhood, so that'll be an extra 1,000,000,000! Classic Sonic: Really? Cop: YOU'RE MY CHILDHOOD! omgomgomgomg! Take him for....$5. Tails: I think we're broke. Classic Tails: ...do you accept candy? Ferb: .... Classic Sonic: This reminds me of our last canon story, where we had to get money to save Meap... wait a second... MEAP! He's lost! HOW? ...Mario! Mario: Its'a not me! Besides, you're silent too, you can't get too many lines, in fact, i'd say Ferb should have more than you! Classic Sonic: .... Ferb: Well, he was from the 90's. Chapter 3 Mordecai: ...let's just brake him out. Sonic: ....hate to say it, but you're right *spin dashes through jail cell* GET OUT! EVERYONE RUN! Cop: *runs out of bathroom with trail of toliet paper following him* YOU'RE NOT GETTING AW- they're gone... Meanwhile... Phineas: Poor Meap, his big celebration turned into a disaster. Sonic: Who? Spongebob: Uh oh, you're right! We forgot him! Mordecai: We're being hunted down! Forget him, there's no time! Tails: There's no time now, he's contacted every last person who works for park patrol! Phineas: Let's get out of here then! Meanwhile... again. Meap: (If I could speak, i'd totally have a happy musical number like Waler and Gary in the new Muppet film.) Guy in Meap Costume: Quick! The kids can't see two of us, they'll know we're fake... although, you do have a nice costume. How about I go somewhere else instead? Meap: (I don't want the fanbase to cry, yet I am so tempted to talk.) Guy With Mustache: Hello character from a cartoon I watch as a guilty plea- Meap: (This is it, I can take his mustache and use it to talk!) Guy With Mustache: LET GO! LET GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Secruity: Good show, good show! Guy With Mustache: Secruity! Help me. Secruity: Sorry, Eggman, but you're not even a Disney character, you can't get payed for cosplay or roleplay here unless you work here and are dressed up as an assigned Disney character. Guy With Mustache: NOOOO! COME BACK! Meap: (Finally.... it won't stay on! In fact, I think I lost my voice from not speaking!) Now back to our secondary characters treated as main ones! Phineas: Okay, so we managed to escape and hide behind a bush in the main entrance, so what shall we do next? Sonic: Come up with a plan that doesn't fail? Phineas: Sure! ...where do we begin? Mordecai: Not with a musical number. Phineas: Fine, whatever. Patrick: I know, we can walk in and ask them for Meap! Spongebob: Patrick, that's a terrible idea! Knuckles: Can I have a speaking line yet? Modercai: You just did, and broke the fourth wall. Knuckles: Sorry. Phineas: Guys! Focus. Ferb: I have an incredibly elaborate plan. Phineas: Go on- Ferb: We'll dress up as Disney characters and go in, ahead of time, any of us that aren't Phineas, but do have reasons to be in Disneyland can go in and set up all the prearanged ideal tatics. Thus, we'll be able to explore the park for Meap freely, with a big diversion. Phineas: hm, that may of been longer and better written then your speach in the first Meap story. Mordecai: FOURTH WALL!!! Phineas: Anyways, since I have nothing to loose then I might as well be a distraction. Sonic: What kind of distraction are we gonna use? Rigby: He can walk in and kill someone. Mordecai: No. Phineas: I could just walk in and scream as loud as possible in the middle of the park. Patrick: Do we really need a distraction? I'm lost... Spongebob: That's actually an intelligent thought. (Meanwhile...) Meap: I finally got my mustache translater bacl! EVERYONE I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! Behold, I can fly! Everyone:*gasp* (Across the park) Shadow: I sense.... someone.... flying. ONLY I MAY FLY! Sonic: Calm down. Wiat, do you think you can sense Meap? Tails: I can f-fly..... MordecaI: I'm a bird but I can't... Mario:*hides wingcap* Shadow: rghh.... you're all lucky this isn't the Shadow Kills series! Chapter 4 Ferb: Everyone have their disguises on? Everyone: Yes... Ferb: We have to go deep into the park to save Meap, some of us might not make it... Classic Sonic: Wait! We need another pointless filler scene! Mordecai: PARADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX (Everyone dies) Retry? No Yes (Keep reading) Mario: Mama mia! We only have one 1-Up left! Phineas: Hm, in that case you video game characters better stay back with me, involving a whole new side plot! Sonic: Hmm.... good idea. Phineas: and there's no time to waste, you guys move on ahead! (And so....) Ferb: .... Mordecai: ...i'll do the talking for you. Ferb: (thumbs up) Mordecai: So, anyways, Ferb goes as himself, Rigby goes as Pinocchio, Spongebob as Mickey, Patrick as Pete, and i'll go as Goofy. Guard: (walking in) Oh! I was wondering where you guys went. Split up across the parks. Mordecai: ...okay. (Everyone pretends to walk in different directions, joining back up later.) Mordecai: Well, this means we're half way across the park. Rigby: Good because I'm bored. Spongebob: Well Meap is still across the other side. (Meanwhile at the other side of the park) Meap: (Oh no, my mustache was torn off by someone again...) People: Hey, you're not flying! And your mustache is fake! Meap: (I need to get out of here!) (Back to the hiding group) Mickey: (Walking out the front door!) Thanks, you have a nice day too! Phineas: Shh... be queit, if Mickey notices us we're doomed... Mickey: Hi Phineas! ...what are you doing here hiding behind a bush with a plumber and random creatures? Phineas: Well... I sorta got kicked out..... Mickey: Why? Phineas: They thought I was a fake. Mickey: Meh, don't worry. I mean, they work for Disney and you know those crazy conspiracy theories.... Phineas: Wait... don't YOU work at Disney, wait, aren't YOU the biggest Disney character to date? Mickey: What conspiracies? Phineas: ...be honest. Mickey: You also work at Disney, you know.... Phineas: ...let's drop this and go in, you'll explain right? Mickey: Of course! Sonic: Should we still stay back here? I mean... with only one life left? Mickey: Lifes? Mario: Yeah, or 1-Ups if you would. Mickey: Oh, I can get you some of those. (Back to group one) Spongebob: So... where do we even go when we're not written into the story? Mordecai: There's no time for that! I think Meap could be in that stage building over there! "It's time to play the music" Rigby:... "It's time to light the lights." Mordecai:... "It's time to meet the Muppets" Spongebob:... "On the Muppet show tonight!" Ferb: You'd think I of all people would say "..." Chapter 5 Kermit: Looks like we have some uninvited guests in the crowd, guards! Mordecai: Wait! We aren't here to cause trouble! Kermit: Really? Mordecai: No, we need to find an alien! Kermit: Alien? I know JUST what you're talking about! Then Meap died, and everyone exploded. THE END! (I am so horrible at finishing things...) Category:Random Works! Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Regular Show Category:Sonic Category:MEAP! Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:Things that only Alternate Phineas can edit Category:Crossovers Category:Mario Category:Mochlum's Favorite Pages Category:Disney Category:Meap Category:Alternate Phineas' Abandoned Projects